La forma correcta de amar
by Sakurajin-chan
Summary: Nanami y Motoharu se han reencontrado... ¿que sera del amor que una vez sintieron? SPOILERS


**La forma correcta de amar**

_Sakurajin-chan_

**Disclaimer: **Éste es un capitulo piloto, no sé si continuaré con éste fic, así que les pido su apoyo y reviews para poder tener ideas :). Creo que queda claro que Bokura Ga Ita no es mio... y jamás lo será... es un manga de Yuuki Obata que esta bien bien bien genial.

Esta es una visión particular de como debio haber sido el encuentro de Nanami con Motoharu despues de tanto tiempo, advierto que contiene **SPOILERS**, si no tienes idea de que demonios pasa, ve a leer el manga y regresas a golpearme por habertelo estropeado.

Sean felices, y lean :3

* * *

Sentados a la orilla del río, como en aquellos días cuando iban a jugar con Lalami, como cuando volvían de la escuela, como cuando vieron los fuegos artificiales… sentado ahí como cuando tenían 17 años.

El amor se había convertido en solo un recuerdo, que se había convertido en heridas que estaban llenas de dolor. Y es que, el hecho de perder el amor no es cosa fácil, primero tienes que amar hasta morir, después tienes que dejar que las circunstancias negativas triunfen y por último tienes que perder la fe en ti, fe que quizás sólo puedes tener cuando eres joven.

Motoharu había pasado por muchas cosas, desde el día en el que se enamoró de Nana Yamamoto, sin querer había quedado marcado con la desgracia, y es que no era que ella fuera una chica mala, en realidad solo era tonta. Sin en cambio, conoció a Nanami Takahashi, una niña linda y en realidad inocente, que lo amaba hasta con las puntas de su cabello… tanto así que le había prometido esperarlo… y lo hizo. Ella lo espero y lo espero, pero justo en el momento en el que él decidió ir tras ella nuevamente, sucedió lo más trágico, Yano, su madre murió.

Fueron circunstancias muy adversas, pero de cierta forma Motoharu jamás dejo de amar a Nanami, fuera como fuera, aunque se odiará a él mismo por haberle hecho tanto daño, el jámas la había dejado aislada de sus pensamientos. Aún soñaba en ir corriendo a sus brazos, quería amarla nuevamente como cuando eran niños.

Por su parte Nanami no podía evitar el sentirse triste, para ella todo eso había terminado de la peor forma, no quería su amor si él no estaba dispuesto a dárselo, solamente quería seguir adelante, quería poder corresponderle a Takeuchi que tanto la había cuidado, que tanto había velado por ella y su corazón roto. Ella simplemente deseaba no haberlo conocido, no haberse enamorado de su sonrisa, no haberse enamorado de su cabello… ella deseaba no verlo a los ojos y sentir ese profundo amor.

Pero como no era así, ella tenía que ser fuerte y aclarar las cosas de una vez… era por eso que lo había seguido de Tokio a Sapporo, y hace 6 años era por eso que lo había seguido a Tokio, para saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Yano.

- ¿Por qué nunca me llamaste? – rompió el silencio Nanami – me preocupe mucho por ti… - concluyo.

- Me gusta este lugar… es bastante tranquilo – cambio él de tema rápidamente - ¿recuerdas cuando…? – fue interrumpido.

- Contéstame por favor – replico la joven con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Quería saber cómo estabas!… acompañarte en los momentos difíciles... lamento no haber estado ahí para ti… - dijo al momento en el que escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas.

- No tienes nada que lamentar, no fue tu culpa… y no me justificaré por haber faltado a mi promesa, porqué así soy yo… - se levantó – la gente cambia en 6 años, mírate a ti, eres una hermosa y exitosa mujer… y hay un… maravilloso hombre a tu espera… - lo último lo dijo con cierto toque de melancolía y cabizbajo.

- Sólo dime… ¿Alguna vez me dejaste de amar? – pregunto ella con cierta esperanza en sus ojos…

El deseaba decir algo como "Si" o "Hubo un momento en el que ya no te amé"… pero eran mentiras, ella le había pedido que fuera sincero, pero no podía. No quería que ella sufriera más de lo que ya lo había hecho… quería que lo dejará atrás y que fuera feliz con Takeuchi… él quería que Nanami fuera feliz, eso era lo único que anhelaba.

Se inclinó enfrente de ella, y la miro a los ojos… quería decirle una sarta de mentiras para que ella lo odiara, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar, porque las palabras no salían sinceramente de su boca.

- No lo sé… no supe en que momento paso todo… - fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Ella lo miro con desencanto, tenía que entender que ya todo se había acabado y que el tiempo se había encargado de "acomodarlo", por así decirlo.

- ¿Eres feliz? – cuestiono Nanami viendo a Motoharu a los ojos… - Tú… ¿eres feliz? -

La vio anonadado, no sabía que responder, era la misma pregunta que se había hecho durante todo ese tiempo, y aunque sabía la respuesta nunca la había querido responder.

- ¿Tú lo eres? – remato él con otra pregunta -

- Quiero serlo, por eso he venido a aclarar esto… Take… Takeuchi me propuso matrimonio… - dijo ella con sinceridad, al fin y al cabo ya no era una niña, podía hablar de ese tipo de cosas con madurez.

Yano se detuvo en seco, sabía que pasaría, pero no podía creerlo. Él se la había encargado a su amigo, y Takeuchi se encargó de protegerla todo este tiempo, así que era obvio que pasará.

- ¿Eres feliz Yano? – insistió en su pregunta Nanami…

Estaba paralizado, sabía que no debía, pero lo estaba. Quería que Nanami fuera feliz, pero en el fondo, quería que fuera feliz con él y sólo con él. Y ella también deseaba eso, pero se había hecho a la idea de que eso no sería posible, él ya "estaba con otra mujer", el Yano que prometió que volvería por ella, ya estaba con "otra"… así que ya no sería posible ser felices junto, y aunque no sabía quién era "ella" pensaba que si estaban juntos era porque debía ser una buena mujer.

- No – un "no" escapó de su boca – No lo soy –

Nanami lo vio con sorpresa, pero más se sorprendió cuando él la abrazó, al parecer su cuerpo le había ganado a su razón…

- _Yano se siente pesado –_ pensó para sus adentros Nanami – _Ha cargado muchas cosas en sus hombros –_ y correspondido a su abrazo.

No sabía cuándo, pero la espalda de Yano había dejado de ser pequeña. Pero hubiese querido estar ahí.

Así fue como cayo el ocaso sobre de ellos… y la noche estrellada los dejo verse gracias a la luz de la luna, que tal pareciera que estaba ahí para poder presenciar su charla. Habían quedado abrazados mucho tiempo, tanto que inclusive cambiaron de posición y terminaron acostados a la orilla del rio.

- Quiero que seas feliz – dijo Nanami aun abrazándolo – quiero que seas muy feliz por favor – lo abrazo con más fuerza – nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa, no tienes que cargar con ello… por favor sé feliz – concluyó.

Definitivamente se notaba la influencia de Aki en las palabras de Nanami, aunque después de todo, ella había madurado.

Yano la tomo con fuerza, no quería, no deseaba soltarla, aquel sueño en el que corría a sus brazos había sido diferente, pero ahí estaban de nuevo, cubiertos con las estrellas en un pequeño rincón del basto universo. Lo que una vez fueron… regresaba.

- Quiero… quiero… quiero ser feliz contigo – trato de detenerlo pero las palabras salieron abruptamente de sus labios, estaba confundido… ¿acaso eso no era egoísta?, ¿Qué pasaría con Takeuchi? , ¿Era válido que después de tanto se diera la importancia como para seguir con esto?

Al fin y al cabo, solamente era un amor inconcluso, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba… ella estaba ahí, y él aún la amaba, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. No podía haberse perdonado el traicionarla, pero sabía que con ella sería feliz.

Por su parte Nanami había escuchado las palabras a lo lejos, aunque estaban tan cerca, ¿de qué se trata la felicidad? Se preguntaba. En ese momento era feliz, sólo con verlo a la cara, con escuchar su voz, el hecho de oler su cabello, su piel, la hacían feliz. No sabía si debía responder, o quedarse callada. Deseaba guardar ese instante en su "pequeña cajita" pero el recuerdo no estaba completo.

Sabía que no sería feliz si no era él quien estaba ahí cada mañana al despertar, que no sería feliz si no era él quien le diera un beso al anochecer. Aún con su humor cambiante, Nanami no dejo ni un instante de amar a Motoharu como cuando tenía 17 años.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué decir?

¿Cuál es el protocolo a seguir, cuando el amor de tu vida ha regresado y espera que seas su felicidad?

* * *

Bueno... es un capitulo algo corto y ñoño, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews :)


End file.
